Truth in Deception A FateStay Night Fanfiction
by Zac Attack
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on the Anime version or Fate route in the Fate/Stay Night universe. It is set just before Rider and Shinji turn on the others, and centers on the two as villains. It was done as a commission, but I hope you enjoy it as well.


Rider stood silently behind the couch, body half hidden in the shadows. Shinji lounged before her, gazing at the roof thoughtfully. The room was gloomy, like most of the house at this hour, only a few sparse candles and lamps providing illumination of the spacious mansion. Rider didn't really care, she was used to working in the shadows, and darkness was a tool she had long since found effective when combating stronger enemies.

She had been standing motionless behind her Master for over an hour now, waiting for an order, a command, a wish. She did not rush him, this was not unusual for Shinji, and he often spent whole days pondering a situation, coming at it from every angle. While her Master for all appearances came off as confidant and more than a little chauvinistic he was really very cautious at heart. A strategist rather than a fighter, and that suited Rider fine. Let the other Servant's go and get themselves killed fighting one another, with Shinji she would be there at the end, holding the Holy Grail, the rest nothing but memories.

"I have been thinking Rider," Shinji began breaking the long silence "If I were to move against one of the other Master's, who would you suggest I choose?" The corners of Rider's usually unmoving mouth twitched in surprise. Such questions were not normal, and for a second she was too suprised to answer.

"You are thinking of trying to remove one of the others?" she questioned regaining her cool hard composure, deciding to deflect the question to give it more thought. Shinji gave a small smile, shaking his blue hair and standing up. Stretching he turned around to face her, only the cream coloured lounge separating them.

"Yes, you know better than anyone else that I don't want to start any feuds, not any drawn out ones in any case." He said closing his eyes with a hand to his head, smiling smugly. "But the net is closing in around us, and sooner or later we're going to be drawn into a battle I didn't plan for. We need to lessen the numbers of those who could turn against us, or we'll find ourselves surrounded." Rider showed no reaction, but inside her mind was turning. What had brought about this change of plans?

"Lancer is hard to trace, and Berserker all but untouchable." Rider finally answered narrowing down the choices one by one "Caster and Assassin will have the advantage as long as they do not move." She turned from Shinji, long lavender hair rippling. She did not need to say anymore.

"Leaving just Saber and Archer, Shiro and Rin." Shinji commented finishing the thought. He nodded as if confirming what he had already guessed at, walking over to the candles, running his hand through one, then the other. Always fluid, always slowly, yet never gaining a black mark upon his palm. With a huff he blew them out, spinning about to once again face her.

"I still consider Shiro a friend, even after all these years." He stated, walking to the doorway, sparing a glance back at her. "I'll fight him when I have too, but not yet. We shall remove Rin, or rather Archer." Another self-satisfied smile embracing his mouth, charming eyes flashing.

"Archer will not go down easily; would it not be best to eliminate his Master instead?" Rider questioned frowning slightly. She would not back down from an order, but there was more to this than what her Master was letting on.

"No!" Shinji shouted rounding on her fist raised, Rider staring back tranquil as ever. Realising his sudden flare of emotion he turned away from her again, hiding his features. "I mean no, I do not want Rin harmed. I have a way to even the odds with Archer. He will be no match for you." Clearly not willing to discuss the topic further he left the room, making his way to his bed.

Rider stoic as a rock waited, just in case he decided to come back. Hearing no such action she stepped back, disappearing into thin air, returning to her spirit form.

* * *

"Do you like it Shiro?" Sakura asked quietly, watching as Shiro tried a mouthful of her dashi flavoured fish, eaten with a small helping of well cooked rice. Shiro rolled the piece around in his mouth, and with great relish swallowed it. He nodded his agreement with a smile; too busy taking another helping to answer with words.

"Ha, he may like it but not as much as me!" Taiga barked taking a serving twice as large as Shiro's and seemingly eating it three times as fast. Shiro just looked down into his meal, concentrating on it in a bid not to reveal his smile. Where was Saber and Rin? If they were doing something together it couldn't be good. He tried to not let the worry spread to his face though; Sakura would think something was wrong with the food.

Accompanied by the sounds of light conversation footsteps announced the two women's approach, sliding the panel open to reveal their presence. Rin's normally perfect brown hair was a little ruffled this morning, and her red jumper showed small but still discernable sweat patches near her armpits. He had never seen her break a sweat before, she always seemed so untouchable from such ordinary human functions, she must have been working hard.

"How did you sleep Saber?" Shiro asked deciding to ignore Rin's slightly messy appearance, made more apparent as she sat down with a small sigh. Her eagle eyes came up a second though, scanning each of their faces as if daring them to laugh at her, seeming to linger on Sakura just a fraction longer than the rest. She needn't have bothered; following Shiro's lead everyone was either absorbed in their meals or looking at Saber.

"I am much restored." She replied curtly taking a pair of chopsticks and grabbing a bowl, Sakura serving her. She said nothing more, eating mechanically. That was typical Saber, logical and to the point.

"Saber was just demonstrating some of her sword techniques." Rin enlightened opposite, beginning to eat from her own bowl.

"With real swords? What were you thinking? You could have been hurt!" Shiro exclaimed. Rin and Saber both just stared back, and even Sakura and Taiga looked at him a little oddly.

"Let's get one thing straight Shiro." Rin finally retorted more than a tad touchily, blue eyes flashing "I don't need you to protect me, I've been looking after myself for years, and much better than you ever could if I might add. And second we used Kendo sticks." That said she finished her bowl and hurriedly let herself out. Shiro smacked his head in embarrassment.

"Of course, the Kendo sticks." He admitted awkwardly looking down into his bowl, the room now silent except for the sound of chewing as the others returned to their meals. Saber avoided his gaze.

Finishing up the meal Sakura packed away all the leftovers in her case, smiling brightly and brushing her purple hair aside as she put away the last of the meal. Like the animal which was her nickname Taiga gave a content yawn, heading to the school and already talking excitedly about dinner. Sakura wasn't much longer, asking him if he'd liked the meal, smiling at his praise. With a small bow she too was gone, leaving just him and Saber.

'Here it comes' he grimaced mentally.

"You are still intent on protecting everyone from harm?" Saber questioned icily getting up from her cushion at the table. Her face was steel, her hair golden iron.

"I just didn't want either of you to get hurt, that's natural for people on the same side isn't it?" Shiro countered his eyes flashing guiltily. He knew Saber saw his ideology of trying to protect everyone; particularly women as foolish and it got on her nerves a lot. He also knew she wouldn't fall for his lie for a second.

"Shiro, I agree it is important to keep both your allies and innocents safe, but distraction is an enemy, and you are allowing it to control you." Saber announced turning her back on him. "Rin as she said can handle herself, and your little philosophy isn't going to help you when the war gets serious."

"You're beginning to sound like Archer." He replied eyes down.

"Perhaps because we have more experience in such things? Anyway it doesn't matter right now, hurry up or you'll be late for your lessons. We will discuss this later, just remember though, trust is important."

Shiro flinched, realising that with the conversation he had lost track of time. Rapidly he packed his things, trying to get his brown leather coat smoothed out. If he was lucky he would get there just in time. Rushing out the door he ran down the open cement roads, turning from one street into another. He made it just as the bell rang, running his hand through his brown red hair with relief. Trust was important? What did that mean?

* * *

The light filtering through from the long line of windows to her right reflected off of Rin's eyes, currently filled with fury. She was stomping down the school's corridor with no attempt to hide her anger, the few people who weren't already out at lunch scurried to get out of her way. Curse Shiro! Thinking he had to protect her, he was the one who needed protecting. She had saved his life more times than she could count, yet he still thought of her as nothing more than a damsel in distress. And he called himself a Master.

"Glad to see my Master is calm and collected as always." Archer cynically noted from her side, invisible to anyone but her and other Servants. She ignored the crimson clothed male with a huff. Easy for him to say, she bet no one had ever thought Archer needed protecting.

Moving through the school she slowly made her way up the stairs, her planned destination being the roof. She needed time to think, time to cool down and collect her thoughts. Despite his sarcastic tone Archer did have a point, getting infuriated would get her nowhere, neither with Shiro or the Holy Grail War.

Finally reaching the top flight of stairs she pushed the door open, revealing the clear blue sky shielded by high wire fences, the top of the school building.

But she was not alone.

"Why hello Rin." Shinji greeted casually leaning against the side, causing Rin to jump. What was he doing here? No one ever came up to the roof, much less Shinji, usually too busy flirting with girls or running the Archery club. She kept her eyes trained on him, no matter how tempting it was to turn away. Shinji was a Master just like her; she had to be ready for anything.

"Shinji, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Shinji just laughed, one which Rin found more than slightly disturbing, ignoring her question completely. Gaining control of himself he stopped, brushing aside his blue hair, eyes boring into her skull from behind his small fringe.

"Quit playing games. I know what you are and I know you're certainly not up here for the view, what are here for?" she said coolly hands clenched. Beside her the invisible form of Archer tensed, sensing her misgivings.

"If you feel so uncomfortable with my presence here, perhaps you should call your Servant?" Shinji suggested lightly, gesturing with his arm. "Go on, call Archer."

Rin would have been happy to do just that, but any self respecting magician didn't allow themselves to be led by others. If Shinji wanted her to do something, that instantly gave her one very good reason not to. So instead she raised her arm, aiming with inner left finger. Palm soon pulsing with magical energy.

"I don't need Archer to take care of you." She threatened magical runes glowing around her, muttering the spell under her breath. Confidant she strode towards him brown hair swishing. Shinji just smiled, and something inside of her snapped. Shinji didn't take her seriously either, nobody did. Was she just some massive joke? With great satisfaction and righteous wrath she released the spell, a ruby red bolt of energy speeding towards his heart.

The spell never even made it halfway. Cracking like a whip in the midday sun a long steel chain burst from behind Rin, deflecting the spell neatly into the ground where the cement smouldered from its touch. The chain floated unearthly in the air for a moment, before retracting to its wielder. Rin turned around, and was confronted with the hauntingly beautiful figure of Rider.

More magic flared as she brought her finger to bear on Rider, a flurry of black bolts erupting in a vicious attack on the figure. She might as well have been throwing pebbles, every single one deflected by the still silent Servant's weapons. With a whir her second chain came up and wrapped around her arm, and with the constriction of its twisting body shoved her to the ground.

"Rin, Rin, Rin. Did you honestly think I would come unprotected?" Shinji mocked towering over her. Rin raised her hand, once again targeting the Master with a magic spell, but before she could complete it the chain Rider had attached to her other arm squeezed, nearly breaking her arm in two, and her other arm dropping in reflex as she cried out in pain.

"What do you want?" she hissed when the chain loosened, alternating dirty looks between Rider and Shinji.

"I want this to end Rin, a fair up fight, your Archer versus my Rider, nothing more to it than that." He responded squatting down on his hunches, still looming over her but not so intimidating.

"And if I refuse?" she asked looking him in the eye, her Riegu covered hand clenched, prepared to sock him one in his pretty little mouth.

He smiled good naturedly "Then I get Rider to break your arm."

Rin grimaced, looking down at the lifeless cement underneath her. Archer was right next to her, ready to be called in an instant, only held back by her mental command. She didn't want to bring him into this; somehow she really doubted all Shinji wanted was a duel. Still she was confidant Archer could take Rider, and there wasn't much chance of help coming.

"Archer!" she called to the sky, brandishing the Servant's name like a protective shield. Rider's chain was gone from her arm in an instant, and Shinji withdrew to the edge. Both knew what that cry heralded.

Out of nowhere materialized Archer, handsome white haired form standing over her defensively, a short sword in each hand, one black and one white. He was not yet fully healed from his last fight, but he was close enough. His face was that of cool vehemence, he advanced menacingly on Rider. Their cerise and scarlet clothes sparkled almost painfully in the sunlight as they stood opposite one another, the air tense.

"You know the plan Rider, go get him!" Shinji ordered from his standpoint, waving his hand violently.

In unison the Servants charged. The battle had begun.

* * *

Sakura held her books to her chest as she crossed the courtyard, looking for Shiro. She had been too shy to talk to him much after his argument with Rin and she wanted to see if things were okay with him. But she couldn't spot him anywhere, not seeing his brown clothed form in the sea of people surrounding the school. Was he perhaps inside? Was he doing something she shouldn't interrupt? She'd do a quick check.

A quick check turned into a ten minute long hunt, going through the building floor by floor with still no trace of Shiro. Was he hiding from her perhaps? She blinked repeatedly and told herself she was being silly, he liked her didn't he? They were friends weren't they?

She stopped as she realised lost in thought she had lost track of herself. There were no more floors to sweep, she was now facing the small door leading to the roof of the building, and Shiro surely wouldn't be there. No he was probably just in some far off corner of the grounds which she had missed. She shook her lavender hair in embarrassment and prepared to go back down, but some strange noise caught her attention.

It sounded like the crashing of metal on metal, muffled but still discernable. She pondered what might be making such a noise up here; could it be the wind on the fences up above? No surely it wouldn't be that loud. It did seem to be coming from that direction though, and tentatively she tiptoed towards the door. It was probably just a couple of boys being idiots.

She reached the door and slowly opened it just a crack, just enough to peek at was going on beyond.

What she saw almost made her cry out in alarm. Shinji and Rin were there, but that wasn't what was so shocking. No before them, whirling and striking in a complex dance of weaponry was Rider and a well built man dressed in black and red garb. Was that Rin's Servant?

She stepped back from the door hurriedly, forcing herself to close the door as slowly as she had opened it. She didn't like Rin, always fighting and bossing others around, but she was also Shiro's friend. On the other hand was her brother Shinji, though she wasn't exactly close to him. Her purple eyes darted back and forth in indecision and sweat poured down her nose in anxiety. What should she do?

She could just go back down the stairs, no one had seen her, and she didn't need to become involved. That had been the whole reason Shinji was using the command book wasn't it? So she didn't need to get involved? No she couldn't do that. Could she perhaps go in there and confront them? The very thought of going in there and telling those awesome fighters to stop made her tremble, no that wouldn't work either, if they didn't turn on her outright they would just ignore her. What else could she do?

The thought hit her like a lightning bolt. Shiro! The very reason she had come up here. Shiro knew both Rin and Shinji, and apparently he was a Master as well. He could sort things out, but only if she could find him in time before someone got hurt. Quick as a galloping deer she was down the stairs and running along the hallway, shouting out his name.

* * *

With a sound akin to breaking glass Rider's long chains flew forth again, blocked at the last second by Archer's blades. He rushed forward to take advantage of the failed attack, only for her to pounce to the top of the entrance to the roof, sitting on its small roof gingerly, like a cat toying with a mouse. With a cocky grin he followed her, a single leap propelling him upwards after her.

Rider swung into the air, only for him to not be aiming for the platform at all. Landing on the chain wall behind it he avoided the ill cast attack, and now unhindered easily bound to where she stood. Short elegant blades in each hand, he moved to engage her in close quarters, her weak point.

But the cornered violet cat had claws, grabbing the ends of her weapons and using the spikes as knives, thrusting violently. Such a move caught Archer off guard, allowing the female Servant to inflict a shallow wound to his side. He dropped back falling to one knee, checking the wound. Considering it artificial he glanced up at her, only more determined.

"Not bad." He murmured.

"Don't worry; it only gets worse from here on in." She replied.

He swung, his blades moving so fast they disappeared from sight, the noises of their deflections on Rider's spikes the only sign of their existence. Short hair rippling with the wind he met her, she parried and they spilt, came together again and locked. What would have been her eyes save for the visor which covered them meeting with his own. She broke the deadlock and doing a back flip stood on her hands, body held with the poise of a ghostly gymnast.

He moved in, not giving her time to slip out of his grasp. But with perfect precision her legs spilt apart and kicked, sending him tumbling backwards. Her chains still in hand whipped out, catching him around the legs and with a shove dispatched him to the floor and as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Still underestimate me?" she taunted softly, jerking on her weapons and detaching them from Archer's feet, toppling him again.

"No, I don't think I'll make a mistake like that again." He solemnly promised, positioning himself blades held flat before him.

With an intensity which he lacked before he again moved on her. It wasn't so much that he moved faster or even differently, but that he carried more weight than before, more energy. He slashed sending great sonic waves before him, jumping and slamming both weapons down on her barely raised weapons at the same time. The attacks met her in unison, and combined sent her flying back, knocked from the platform.

She sprung back up, and as he landed before her sent her weapons thrashing out, shiny steel glinting. He deflected them with a flourish. Unwavering she struck again, working her weapons into a wave motion, the long flowing binders flexing up and down, up and down, two striking serpents writhing in the air.

The chains struck again and again, never ceasing, never resting, and always springing up to launch yet another attack at Archer. He gave ground, only able to deflect each blow in just the nick of time. Rider gave a small smile at his retreat, she had him. Even the mighty Archer could not deflect attacks of this intensity forever.

With one final step back he was pressed against the wall, pinned against the very same door constituting structure they had just struggled upon. With a final pull she brought both ends of her chains back, throwing them as hard as she could.

They should have struck, should have ended it right then and there. But with almost impossible agility Archer ducked, the spikes driving straight into the concrete above him. She frowned as she realised her error, he had just been feinting, tricking her into committing all her strength to a single swing, her weapons now trapped deep inside the wall.

She went on the offensive, forgoing her stuck chains for her hands and feet, landing upon Archer crackling violet energy. The unusual change of tact briefly gave her the upper hand, pressing off his chest into the air, before crashing down upon him with a two handed blow, knocking him back stunned. She didn't stick around to take advantage, diving for her impaled weapons, dust still clearing from their impact.

She tugged on the spikes, trying to pull the wedged nails free of their prison, but failing. She turned just in time to see Archer equipped with a bow and arrow, shining weapons aiming straight for her. She jumped just in time, concrete detonating below her in a brilliant flash of light.

In one smooth motion another sword appeared in hand, morphing into that of a silvery arrow almost before it had finished materialising. With a flick of the bowstring it like its brother was away, angling toward her. She dodged once more, pouncing from her perch to the long wire fence. Holding herself to it with all fours, spiderlike. He turned to launch another projectile, but she had already anticipated this and moved again, jumping to the other fence opposite.

This jump quickly led to another, followed soon again by another. A flash of purple the only sign of her flight as she propelled herself from surface to surface, back and forth, back and forth. With a groan Archer was brought to his knees, pounded by a glancing blow too fast to see, only to be matched by another a second later. The attacks continued, Rider's darting agility making up for her lack of weapons.

"Very good, you use the terrain to your advantage." Archer admitted managing to avoid a roundhouse kick at the last second, but his foe gone long before he could retaliate "But it won't help you when the terrain is gone!" Once more projecting his blades into his hands he jumped, rising straight into the air, swords held behind his back as the remorseless metal wings they were.

Like shiny boomerangs he pelted them at the roof, crashing into great swathes of his former steel prison before slamming into the ground, blasting the concrete as they exploded. The blasts were so great they even caught the attention of the school below. But he was not yet done, projecting two more blades he again threw them, demolishing yet another section. Bit by bit he wrought destruction on the battlefield below him.

* * *

Shiro was looking everywhere for Rin, wandering the outskirts of the courtyard in a vain attempt to spot her. He wanted to apologise for his actions at breakfast, Saber had been right, he had overreacted. He may want to protect both of them, but he had gone too far earlier today, he should trust them more. But it looked like his apology was not going to be heard this lunch time; Rin was nowhere to be seen.

He was just about to give up when a great crash came from up high, coming from the direction of the school.

He stopped in surprise, looking for the source of the loud noise, his gaze gradually focusing on the school's roof. A great cloud of brown and grey debris had arisen, the result of great explosive force. Shiro's brown eyes narrowed, could that be Rin? What could she possibly be doing? Should he even get involved? This could very well turn out like the kendo sticks.

He finally decided that he should at least check on whatever was going on up there, no one could blame him for doing that much. Darting around the crowd of gaping teenagers he rushed for the front entrance, staring at the rising dust clouds all the while. Fresh sounds could be heard coming from the top, the sound and dust supplemented by repeats of whatever had caused the first.

He was so busy concentrating on the roof he didn't look where he was going. And with a startled yell ran straight into Sakura, who was doing the same thing in the other direction.

They both fell to the ground in a heap, Sakura on top of Shiro. They're faces were so close they couldn't have been nearer to touching if they had tried. Shiro was so shocked he could only look up at her wide eyes, her doing the same, both with very stupid looking expressions on their faces. Finally Sakura came to her senses, scrambling off of him hurriedly.

"Ah… Sakura, good to um... see you." Shiro finally said awkwardly after a few very uncomfortable moments, blushing furiously. Sakura had a far off look in her eye, poking her two fingers together and blinking repeatedly. Finally she shook her head; she seemed…determined, something he had never seen on her before, no that wasn't accurate, there had been that same look when Rin had said she could not keep coming to his house.

"Shiro… I mean Shiro listen I think I saw Rin and Shinji up on the roof." She said strongly, as if bullying herself into saying the words. Shiro was so surprised by Sakura acting like this it took a second for the message to sink in. His eyes hardened and he stared once again at the roof top, two more explosions seemingly happening to emphasise Sakura's point.

"Rin and Shinji are in the middle of that?" he exclaimed pointing to the top. She nodded quickly, and Shiro cringed. They had to be fighting, either each other or something else. Should he call Saber? No anything would be over long before she could get here, and he didn't want to sacrifice one of his command mantras without cause. He could take of things, no need for her to get involved.

"You stay here, I'll make sure they're safe," he promised touching her on the shoulder. Seeing another nod he let go and ran for the front door, made harder by the fact most people were trying very hard to get out of the building. He pushed and shoved against the wild crowd, knowing with every second one or even two of his friends could be dying. He never even thought of Sakura after that, he didn't want her to get involved.

Sakura, a pink shadow in the raging mass of bodies followed. Shiro was brave enough to try and help, perhaps she could as well.

* * *

With the slightest click of his boots Archer came to the ground, the entire roof a mess. The whole outer fence was gone now, along with a fair portion of the cement, destroyed in the barrages of attacks he had wreaked on them. Rider was now befit of her weapons and her jumping platforms, the battle would not last long now.

A hand flashed from the brown shroud, steering straight for him. His weapons came up and in a single smooth motion sliced it across the wrist inches before it reached him. There was no need to question whose it was. With a stifled groan Rider emerged from the haze, clutching her arm where he had struck her.

"Doesn't look too good for you, Shinji." Rin noted smugly arms to her chest, her clothes coated with dirt. Shinji just gave a grunt which could have meant anything, playing the face of a person losing with good grace. He had hoped it would not have had to come to this, that Rider could have won on her own. But it looked like Archer had outmanoeuvred her. He fingered the object inside his pocket fugitively at what he planned to do.

"Why are you doing this Shinji?"

The words cut so close to his mental discussion he froze. He turned to face Rin, presenting a confidant face which was a lie. She revealed nothing beyond a sullen glare she always seemed to wear when everything wasn't going her way. He turned away from her and put his hands behind his head, seemingly at ease.

"I'm going to be frank Rin, I like you." He responded, not facing her, imagining the hard look of shock on her face. "And I'd prefer for you to make it through the Holy Grail War in one piece."

"So you attack me?" she questioned in a tone reeking of sarcasm after several seconds of what he could only presume was surprise.

"Attack Archer, better I remove him than some other Master with far more dubious morals go after you." He rationalized, his voice rising in pitch. "Which is why I hope you forgive me for cheating." With that his hand darted into his pocket, drawing the small smooth blue sphere from its confines.

"What is that?" she demanded taking a step back apprehensively, knowing whatever it was could not be good.

"A little keepsake of my family's, generations old, one which doesn't require a magic circuit to use." He muttered gazing into its misty depths. "A little something I found rummaging around in the attic." With that he took a single step forward, holding the artefact before him like hand grenade about to go off. "Rider, now! He yelled.

Faster than the eye could see Rider was behind Archer, using an extra reserve of speed and strength she had saved for just such a command. In a second Archer was held from behind, legs entwined around his and arms around his shoulders, wrists twisted and weapons involuntarily cast aside. For a full three seconds Archer was fully exposed, and Shinji only required two. Before Rin could even attempt to stop him he gripped the orb in the way the book had said, and with a jolt which sent him stumbling back, the magic activated.

A cerulean aura burst forth from the sphere, taking the form of an ominous phantom. It struck Archer dead centre, flashing blue as it swooped over him, settling upon him like a fine mist. A second later he managed to overwhelm Rider, casting her from his back. He turned towards her, now sprawled on the ground. She had landed hard, a gash on her forehead sending blood trickling down her forehead and visor. She looked up at him, not a sign of anger or fear on her face, but there was a reason for that.

In mid-step Archer flinched, as though his body had suffered some loss he didn't yet realise. He stopped and looked at his hands with concern, trying to puzzle out the strange feeling now spreading through his body. He looked from his hands to Shinji, still holding the blue sphere. "You!" he whispered, taking a step towards him.

Rider was faster, landing before him, blood still flowing freely down her face. He projected his weapons into his hands, or rather attempted to, but found with surprise that his magic failed him. He concentrated harder and with great effort managed a single blade, but even that seemed to drain him. Rider seeing his weakness was on him in a second, weak but determined to defend Shinji.

"You see this little toy has the incredible ability to disrupt the very flows of magic, any kind of magic, even that between Master and Servant, the very one which usually supplies the Servant with mana." Shinji gloated with another almost insane laugh as Rider and Archer became a whirlwind of blows and kicks. "I was not entirely certain it would work on Archer, but I think it's clear now that it has." Rin looked to Archer worriedly, and her eyes opened wide to see that he was not bluffing. Archer was falling back from Rider, it seeming to cost almost all his strength to simply raise his sword, and finding it tougher with each second.

"I knew you were up to something, I'll make you pay!" Rin threatened coming forward, her hand once again glowing. Shinji backed up in apprehension, fear plain on his face, hand brushing the command book in his pocket. But as if sensing something Rin stopped, looking to her right.

There was Archer, on his knees, defiant even in death. Rider had her chains once again in hand, one constricted around the other Servant all the way to his neck, ready to be tightened and crush him in an instant. Rin lowered her arm slowly, tears just barely kept back behind her eyes. She glared daggers at the opposing Master, hands forming tight knuckles.

"I am sorry it had to come to this Rin, but it is for the best." Shinji said walking away from her. Turning he gave one nod of his blue haired head, a signal. Rider tensed, preparing to perform the final heave which would destroy Archer. A smile silently came to Shinji's lips, it was done, and the taste of victory was sweet.

"Stop!" shouted Shiro, bursting in through the door.

* * *

For a second there was an awkward silence, as every party turned to see who had heralded the call. The quiet continued as every one of them saw Shiro, shocked or just calm at his sudden intrusion. He blinked twice in return at the scene before him. The dust had settled to reveal Rider standing over the kneeling form of Archer, bound in chains. Further behind them was Shinji and Rin, the former looking back at him fearfully, the latter looking somewhat distressed, yet hope seeming to relight within her eyes even as he gazed at her.

"I should have known you'd be the first one to come running." Shinji noted his demeanour once again turning to confidence, hiding the ruffled man underneath.

"Shinji, stop this now!" Shiro demanded raising his fist, teeth bared.

"This does not concern you Shiro. I offered Rin a challenge and she accepted it." Shinji deflected his voice tightening. "Finish him, Rider." He directed to his Servant.

Shiro had barely even realised that he had grabbed the bit of russet debris at his feet before it was in the air and flying. The thing wasn't much bigger than a brick, but that mattered little with the force it had behind it. It caught Rider right in the stomach, winding her and forcing the Servant a step back.

Archer took this chance to make one final act of resistance, standing and with his whole body behind it punching Rider right in the face. She fell back from the onslaught, lip bleeding. But in a single double kick she sent Archer back to the ground, grim satisfaction plain on her face.

Rider stood over him, looking every bit the part of executioner despite the lack of black and scythe. She stretched her spine like a cat, her arms held high, each grasping one of her spikes as though it were a lifeline.

"Shinji, I'm warning you, stop or...or I'll call Saber!" Shiro threatened raising his arm once more, this time to show off his Reiju. He had not wanted to do such a thing, but he wouldn't let Archer die like this, even if he was a jerk. Shinji hesitated, as did Rider, both statues in the wake of such intimidation. Rider was weakened, and if called Saber would certainly defeat her with little effort. It appeared for a moment that he might perhaps continue the slaughter anyway, if the sounds of footsteps and yells had not arisen from many voices below.

Without a word Rider abandoned Archer and rushed to her Master, standing behind him. With a flick her chains wrapped themselves around the pair of them, binding him to her. Silent she tensed to jump, but out of the corner of vision she noticed one oddity, half of a young woman's face observing from behind the doorway, Sakura, visible to none but her. Relaxing into the cool breeze which now blew softy across her face she took to the skies, landing fifty metres way on the rooftop of a nearby building, quickly followed by another jump, then lost amongst the urban jungle.

* * *

"Will Archer be okay Rin?" Shiro asked as they sat in the school nurse's office, the clear blue sky seen through the window slowly succumbing to the orange tinge which announced the afternoon. They had been sitting in the room for two hours now, the two having been forced into a complete medical examination from the fire fighters who had arrived on the rooftop only to find two teenagers lounging about. They had said they knew nothing, and had been deemed to have concussion and sent here. Despite some fractures to Rin's arm there appeared to be little damage to either of them, and if they were lucky the nurse would soon be satisfied and they could head home. Until then they waited.

"He's in no shape to fight anytime soon, but he'll live. I think the spell Shinji used was only temporary, he's recovering fast now." Rin answered stretching her arm, wincing at the lances of fiery pain which spread up her arm at the gesture. "I'll be okay too, thanks for asking." She added sarcastically glaring at him.

"Uh…sorry Rin, it's just you looked fine and…well okay how are you feeling?" Shiro enquired flustered.

Rin sighed "Not too bad, the nurse said I'll be right as rain in a few days. The only thing really hurt is my pride." She admitted. "Getting outmanoeuvred and outwitted by Shinji, then saved by you, possibly the most incompetent Master there is isn't exactly self empowering." Shiro winced inwardly at the last remark, but kept silent. The amount of times Rin let down her emotional guard down was few and far between.

"How did you figure out we were up there anyway?" Rin continued standing up, walking towards the window.

"Rather obvious isn't it? You weren't exactly quiet." Shiro answered still seated. Making a gesture as if to encompass the whole top of building, or rather what was left of it.

"But to leap to it being us, or even involving one of us is still a long shot isn't it? There must be more to it than that." She pressured her voice going soft. "You're not a very good liar Shiro, don't insult me by trying."

"Ah… well if you really must know Sakura said she saw both of you up there." Shiro admitted after a second's thought, not even entirely sure why he had not said that straight out.

"Sakura? Rin said surprised, bringing her hand to her mouth thoughtfully. Any further musings were firmly interrupted by the finally satisfied school nurse, saying they could both go.

"Come on Shiro, let's get out of here." Rin directed already striding to the door without so much a glance at the nurse. Shiro with a small nod of thanks to the woman quickly followed, heading for his place.

* * *

"I can't believe it! We had Archer dead to rights, and then blasted Shiro had to go and interfere!" Shinji raged in the room. It was better lit than it had been than last night due to the afternoon light filtering in through the window, but more than made up for its lack of outer darkness with that swirling in the heart of the man within; though perhaps more fire than darkness, rage incarnate.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Shinji continued when Rider offered no response. "That damn artefact only works once, and even then only for a limited time. Now we have two very alive and kicking Masters and their Servants likely on our cases." Rider just remained motionless, preserving her energy. Her state had not been as bad as Archer's, but she had certainly received more than a few injuries, and while she had regained some of her energy she would not risk wasting even a drop

"We're going to have to accelerate our plans, make changes; the death field will have to be activated after all." Shinji stated rattling off a list of countermeasures, his head now hung against the wall. "But first," he whispered so softly and so venomously that even Rider could barely hear him, "Shiro must learn what it means to humiliate me."

"What must I do?" Rider asked,

"I want Shiro to be hurt; and since we have learned he cares nothing for himself, we hurt those close to him." Shinji explained slamming his fist down on the wall to punctuate the final word. "Find one he cares for. Not his Servant, she is too strong to risk confronting. Not Rin either, I still don't want her hurt." Rider nodded, an order was an order, and she had performed worse tasks.

"It must be done this afternoon, before the sun sets." Shinji instructed "Do not kill them, but make sure they suffer, Shiro must know how serious I am." He turned from the wall to face her, his eyes looked empty, as though he were dead.

"Beat them, show them true pain, and then no one will ever challenge me again!" Shinji ranted, laughing wildly, his eyes now no longer dead, but filled with a wild uncontrollable light. It was an out of control blue blaze which consumed all and gave nothing back.

Without further prompting Rider dematerialized, fading into the shadows. She emerged from her spirit form a moment later, now present on the rooftop, her long land flowing gracefully in the wind, positioned like an ancient shinobi upon the eve of battle. But her heart and mind were not focused like those sacred warriors of old. While on the surface tranquil as always inside her soul wrestled with its self, trying to make sense of the world.

In her mind the moment kept replaying itself as she and Shinji withdrew from the battle earlier today, just before she had made that first jump, Sakura, peeping through a crack in the door, watching secretly at her own risk. She had noted Sakura earlier as well, coming across their fight. She had fled, and evidently returned with Shiro, but she had not used him as a pawn, she had used him as one reaches out to a tree branch while drowning in a river, the only thing you could trust to save you.

Sakura cared for Shiro, perhaps even loved him, the feeling had been plain in her eyes. Surely there could be nothing which brought more pain to Shiro than hurting Sakura, whether he returned the feeling or not mattered little, either way she was dear to him, and outside of Rin and Saber, Rider saw no one else closer. Attacking her would suit Shinji's command in the best possible way.

Sakura was Shinji's sister, but more importantly she was her former Master. Even though she was no longer bound to her, hurting her in any way was still against her very existence. The two duties conflicted with one another, contradicting, how was she to resolve this? Either outcome was not favourable.

Finally she came to a compromise, it did not please her, but as a Servant that didn't matter. Shinji had told her to not kill, only to harm. She would injure Sakura, she had to, but she would try not to damage her too much. That was the best arrangement she could come up with, and aware of this she waisted no more time. Shinji had said before sundown, and there was only an hour or two left of daylight at most.

* * *

Sakura walked down the street smiling, the smell of the forest to her left seeming to enliven her spirit, invigorating her. She knew even now Shinji must be angry, and that Rin and her Servant had been hurt, but they had all come out of it alive. No one had died, not yet anyway. She knew none of it was over, that they might even be waging war against one another right now. But she had done all she could, and the goodness in Shiro gave her the happiness to smile.

She was just heading home when the air around her suddenly flared up in a violent gust, the squall forcing her to brace herself against its might. She was so distracted she didn't know her papers were flying out of her bag until almost half of them were gone.

With a cry of displeasure she saw her notes and books tumbling in the wind, scattering wildly. Rushing after them she plucked first one and then another from the air and path, shoving them into her brown leather bag, the howling of the wind accompanying her silent retrieval. As she followed the trail of mislead paper it led her into the forest, just out of sight.

She didn't realise how far she had gone for a long time, walking bent over to pick up the last few pesky papers which had seemingly on some crazy whim gone this way. As she picked up the final one she could see she stood up, and seeing she was in the forest turned back the way she came.

Only to be confronted by Rider.

"I am sorry for the wind Sakura, but I saw no other way to get you from the road." She apologised, stepping slowly towards her. Sakura took a step back, nearly tripping on a rock, holding her notes to her chest.

"What are you here for?" Sakura asked with a small shiver, unnerved.

"To do as my Master commands Sakura, nothing more."

* * *

"While I thank you for your help earlier it really wasn't necessary." Rin explained as they walked in the twilight. "I had my magical jewels ready to deal with both of them, but I decided not to waste them when you came in."

"Oh really?" Shiro asked knowingly, a small smile on his face.

"Of course, you didn't really think a loser like Shinji could actually beat me?" she asked holding her chin high.

"Oh come on Rin, you were beat and you know it." Shiro replied Shiro as they turned around a corner. "I think your just worming out of admitting you were scared."

Shiro didn't see how it happened, but a moment later the upper half of his body was hurled into the nearest trash bin, the sound of Rin rapidly walking away filling his ears. He blinked in surprise, too stunned to even struggle.

Finally pulling himself up he raced after her, trying to get the garbage out of his hair at the same time. Finally catching up he opened his mouth to shout at her, only to be cut off before he could say a word.

"I was fine Shiro, got it!" Rin challenged her face so hard it could have shattered rock. Shiro suddenly decided that he had a long full life ahead of him, and he wanted to be around to enjoy it. Sighing heavily he let it go, falling in two steps behind her.

"Trash," Rin said sourly "look at all this." Shiro with a start realised that while they had been walking they had stumbled across what looked like a mini rubbish tip. Papers, books and various bits of work equipment were scattered about the small road they were walking along. Some had even been spread to the forest present just to their left. They stopped to take in the sight, standing their silently, Shiro in his brown suit and Rin with her red top and black skirt.

"This is all school stuff." Shiro summarised after glance over the surroundings. "Someone must have dropped their stuff here, there's no trash bins or garbage cans…" he trailed off, still unsettled from his own experience with a trash can just a few moments ago.

"Forget it, it's probably nothing." Rin assured, shaking her head in dismay as Shiro leaned down to grasp one of the papers. Not wanting to waste time riffling through some junk some lazy townsperson had thrown onto the street.

"It's Sakura's!" Shiro exclaimed reading the note, his gaze drawn to her signature on the top left hand corner.

"What?" Rin demanded turning around startled. Snatching the note from Shiro without so much as a word she read the signature, her eyes widening.

"Sakura wouldn't just leave her stuff on the street." Shiro persisted expecting more argument. It was true Sakura liked routine, and cleanliness even more, this was not like her, something must have happened to her! Already his mind was working furiously on what could have possibley occurred here.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rin. "The trail leads this way!" she shouted running into the forest, Shiro quickly following along. It only occurred to him several seconds later than Rin had gone from reluctant bystander to determined investigator as easy as blinking. He stared at her back as she smashed through the undergrowth this way and that as she tried to follow the trail of accompanying footprints. Finally she stopped.

"There's a magical presence here, and fresh footsteps, almost too light to see." Rin suddenly said stopping her search, standing upright. Shiro couldn't exactly tell, but it looked like she was almost…sad. Her head was hung, and her voice had gone strangely soft at the end of her last sentence.

The shrill cry which occurred seconds later changed all this.

Shiro charged in the direction he thought the noise had originated from, Rin right behind him. Despite their haste they moved in almost total silence, the gentle padding of their shoes on the soft ground the only noise they allowed themselves, the sounds of nature around them covering the rest.

They burst out of greenery into a clearing, and what they saw was about the last sight they expected to see.

"I do not wish to do this Sakura, but my master's orders override my own personal wishes." Rider stated to a downed Sakura, leaning against a tree. "Stay still and I will be quick."

"Hey Rider, catch!" Rin yelled throwing an emerald crystal violently before Shiro could even stop her. The small gem sped towards Rider like a speeding bullet, but the Servant was one of the fastest there was and without even sparing a glance for the intruders leaped, dodging the emerald. It hit the ground and burst, erupting with green fire before dying down a moment later, the dirt singed.

"This is not your fight, leave now." Rider warned now standing upon a tree branch, completely unharmed. She was so high up they had to squint to see her, semi-camouflaged from the opening in the tree cover above her, pink and orange sky visible behind her.

"You can't fight her Shiro, get out of here." Sakura said weakly from her place on the ground. Several bruises were already visible on her arms and legs.

"I'm not leaving you!" Shiro said forcefully standing over her protectively, sparing a glance at Rider.

"No she's right Shiro; we won't leave this forest alive if it's just us." Rin rationalized, "Archer's still recovering from his wounds."

"Go then, I'll fight her myself." Shiro retorted turning on her. Above them Rider smiled, some wondered how she saw anything with the visor over her eyes, but she saw more than anyone suspected. These few would not interrupt her long; a disorganized enemy was a weak one.

"No, I think I'll do the fighting, you'd likely muck it up anyway." Rin replied with a wink, Shiro stopping his prepared rant dead in its tracks. "I can hold off Rider for a little while, but we need Saber to beat her. She's at your house right?" leaving a blank faced Shiro stunned.

"Are you sure?" he said having finally grasped Rin's plan.

"No I'm not, but we're wasting time and Rider's not going to be polite for us and wait." She muttered angrily. Shiro nodded and went to help Sakura up, but she stopped him. "Sakura is her target, or something she has, she needs to stay here."

"I have to leave both of you?" Shiro asked doubtfully, having second thoughts.

"Unless you want her to chase you, which would not be wise." Rin advised harshly, and then with a look at Sakura her voice softened. "Don't worry, I'll protect her."

Shiro thought for a long time. His instincts were telling him to stand and fight, to protect both Sakura and Rin, but he knew that wouldn't work. Rider wasn't the strongest of Servants, but she was resourceful and crafty, and more than a match for them. He remembered what Saber had said this morning. Trust, he needed to trust Rin, trust her to protect Sakura.

Heart resolved he ran, sprinting for the road, leaving the two to fight alone.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, struggling to get up.

"You know why." Rin replied casually "Now sit still, save your energy for when you need it." Seeing Sakura settle down she took a few steps away from her sister. Rider had vanished from her observation post, but Rin knew she would not give up that easily. She raised her hand, muttering a spell under breath.

"Ready for a rematch?" she challenged to the forest, scanning the tree line for the flash of pink which would announce the Servants presence. Her hand was charged with energy, ready to be unleashed as soon as she willed it.

She had nothing but a cry from Sakura to warn her of the impending blow. Dropping low she watched as the spike which would have struck her sailed gracefully over her head. Standing back up she unleashed the spell she had been holding, the ruby bolt hurtling towards her attacker. But Rider had already sidestepped, dodging the blow neatly, a great chunk of the tree behind her reduced to splinters.

She raised her other hand, spewing black curses from her finger after the failed attempt of the first. But just as easily as on the rooftop Rider deflected every spell Rin sent at her, chains striking them midflight. Rin lowered her hand, frowning.

"You may be talented for a magician, but your spells are still no match for me." Rider commented stepping towards her.

Gritting her teeth Rin took two more of her jewels from her pockets, she'd show her!

Intoning over them she hurled one and then the other, both hit the ground where Rider had been up to a moment ago, but now sailing through the air towards her. She was like an angel, hovering eerily, descending down towards her. For a second her face changed to that of Sakura, and Rin blinked. With a hard look on her face she threw her third jewel, the one she had been hiding. Sakura's… no Rider's face widened in shock, and with a terrific explosion the gem hit her in the chest.

She flew back and slammed against the tree with a resounding thump, blood once more flowing freely from the gash on her head. She raised her head and smiled.

"I can see why Shinji likes you."

Leaping to her feet in one fluid motion her chains lashed out again. Murmuring another spell and praying that it was strong enough Rin crossed her arms. Springing up around her like a misty mirror the blue shield rose just in time, absorbing both blows. Rider twirled and struck again, but the spell held true, wavering but still holding.

Rider recalled her weapons, snatching them neatly as they neared her. Glancing at Sakura her face showed just the smallest signs of worry. She had to hurry now, she would be no match for Saber, and so it was now a battle against the clock as well as Rin. She spun her spikes expertly in her fingers, no time for second thoughts now, she was committed.

With a heave she struck the shield again, and again and again and again, relentless in her rampage.

* * *

Shiro sprinted down his street and onto his front porch, practically barging down the door in his haste to get through it. He had to hurry; Sakura and Rin were counting on him, he had to find Saber!

He ran through the house shouting her name, but found nothing. He couldn't even track where she had or hadn't been. She was so neat it was scary. Having scanned the house and found no trace or response to his voice he stopped, he needed to stop panicking and think. He doubted she'd have left the house without great need, and there was no sign of a struggle. Then it clicked, the hall, she had been practicing there with Rin this morning, and it would explain why she hadn't heard him.

He leaped off the veranda and ran across the neatly trimmed lawn, aiming for the door to the hall. Having reached it he barged in, starting up another cry of "Saber!"

He got a punch to his head for his troubles.

"Shiro!" Saber said surprised, recognising him. "I apologise, I did not recognise your voice."

"Ah, never mind." Shiro forgave holding his face in agony. He would have a bruise there tomorrow, but he would think about that later. "Rider's attacking Sakura and Rin in the forest, they need you."

"Where?" she asked evenly, helping him up. Shiro was still so dizzy from the blow he staggered and nearly fell over again, only stopped at the last second by a catch from Saber, slumping against her. He opened his eyes to get a very upfront and personal view of the female Servant, and dramatically regained his legs.

"Ah, well um…" Shiro replied still flustered. Then shaking his head "I mean I'll show you, I'll explain on the way." Running out of the room drunkenly but firmer with every second he made his way through the house and out the front door. He turned and was happy to see Saber following right behind him, still in her white and blue civilian clothes. Together they retraced his steps, conferring rapidly as they ran.

* * *

Shinji brooded at one of his house's many windows. Why was Rider taking so long to return? She had left so quickly he had been sure the task would have been accomplished within half an hour easily, yet it had reached that milestone and continued along unabated. He gave a small snarl of contempt at the delay, his steel blue eyes glinting.

He finally stepped away from the window, tired of looking out at the steadily approaching night. His thoughts went to that of his sister as he stalked the hallways of his house, like Rider she too was late. That wasn't in itself unusual; she kept irregular hours when she went around to Shiro's house, but she had always told him when she planned to. Tonight there had been nothing, not so much as a phone call.

Going through his command book without taking in anything he left the confinement of his house for the front lawn, planning to do a little walk around the neighbourhood to see if anything were wrong. He didn't expect it to yield anything, much less anything useful, but it would let him vent some of that energy which seemed to be building up inside of him. He cursed Shiro under his breath like a prayer as he strolled, he would get his revenge.

As though summoned by his thoughts he saw Shiro in the distance running down the road to his left, a girl in tow. He stepped back into cover of the road he had just exited, making use of a doorway for concealment. Shiro appeared to be in a hurry, and may well provide a clue to what was happening with Rider. Besides he did not want to confront Shiro right now, he had never been one for fistfights, and it may well come to that if the two were to meet.

"So Rider assaulted Sakura in the forest?" the blond haired woman asked as they sprinted past, not even panting from the pace.

"Yeah, and Rin's trying to hold her off, I really don't know…"Shiro replied before they ran out of earshot, moving away from Shinji's hiding place.

He frowned worriedly, trying to decipher the brief fraction of the conversation he had managed to eavesdrop on. Rider was attacking Sakura? Why would she do that? He froze as he realised why, Shiro cared for Sakura? He had never even considered her, what should he do? He shouldn't interfere; he had sworn to himself he would win this whatever the cost. Rider wouldn't kill Sakura, and right now he was hardly feeling sympathetic to Shiro and the others, he should go home and let things play out.

But that woman with Shiro, he had never seen her before. She had to be his Servant, and if what he had learned was even halfway correct Saber was practically the best class there was, Rider would never be able to stand a chance against her in her current condition. Resolved he headed in the direction he had last seen Shiro. It wasn't that he was saving Sakura exactly, more like saving Rider and preserving his chances at winning the Holy Grail War. Sakura would just be a little bonus.

That's what he told himself anyway.

* * *

With a crack the tree fell, trunk blown to bits by another of Rin's spells, giving a terrible groan as it descended upon Rider. Rin followed up with another flurry of spells, running towards the Servant as she let fly every curse she knew, trying to forestall her escape. But Rider was too good to be so easily trapped; she flung one of her spikes into the tree's trunk, simultaneously deflecting the spells with the other, before propelling herself up onto the very tree which had meant to squash her.

Running along the top of the still falling piece of wood she drove for Rin, who was now the one who was trapped. With her last jewel she blasted the snaking chains heading straight for her with an ice spell, covering the weapons and immobilizing them completely. Her small smile as a result was dashed a second later when Rider flexed the chains and broke the layer of ice, the remnants like precious diamonds falling to the ground.

Rin fell to the ground a second later from a winding blow to the chest, delivered from Rider at break neck speed. Rider passed the incapacitated magician without another word, Shinji had told her to not harm Rin, and she was no threat to her now.

She stood over the crouching Sakura, raising her weapons masterfully. But she was once again interrupted, grabbed from behind by a pair of strong muscular arms, dragging her up into the air. She turned to see the exhausted but snarling face of Archer, staring straight back at her. "I just know I'm going to regret this." He uttered, squeezing with all his remaining strength. "Run, girl!" he directed at Sakura, who with a pained glance at him heeded his words.

"You don't stay down do you?" Rider commented, and grabbing Archer behind the head hurled him over her back face first into the ground. He did not get up again.

Sakura made it another ten steps after his defeat before she too was seized, bound around the ankles by Rider's weapons. She rolled onto her back and gritting her teeth kicked the Servant, but it did little more than anger her torturer.

Sakura closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable blow. She could smell the smoky aroma of fried foliage, the soft sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the metallic taste of blood on her lips from the fall. The moment seemed to stretch until it was at breaking point, and still no wound, no pain. She opened her eyes only to find that Rider wasn't even standing over her anymore.

"So we meet at last Rider." Saber said neutrally as she charged Rider, who had withdrawn to the far end of the clearing, meeting her with a mighty slash of her invisible sword.

"Ah Saber, I wondered when you would show up." Rider replied blocking the blow and striking back with her weapons as she pounced into the air. Sakura missed out what happened next by the appearance of Shiro, kneeling over her and gently helping her up. She was unsteady for a second, but finally gained her balance. Realising she was leaning on him she quickly let go, how embarrassing.

Shiro smiled, and spared a glance at the battling Servants. They were locked in battle now, moving amongst the tree branches it was almost impossible to make out what was happening. Suddenly without any warning Rider disengaged and angled straight for them, straight for her. Sakura nearly tripped over again in surprise, and would have been easy meat if Saber had not put herself in between the two, forcing the unearthly Servant to cease her charge. The uppercut was so powerful its aftershock sent twigs raining from the canopy above. Before she could unleash another attack Rider was again gone, Saber giving chase.

"Try and stop me all you want Saber, you cannot protect all these people from me and still hope to win." Rider mocked slashing at a nearby tree, Saber who had been running up it forced to quickly leap from it as it slammed against the hard earth. She gave Shiro a look, one which was of pained reality. Sakura knew then that Rider was right, Saber couldn't protect her and fight Rider, she'd surrender, it would be easiest for everyone. She wouldn't let others suffer for her.

But Rider had no mercy for such prevailing thoughts, in a flash she had slipped past Saber and snapped up Sakura, airborne and holding her before her like a human sacrifice. She landed upon a nearby branch, turning around and holding a spike to her throat. The others glared furiously, Saber holding her weapon before her ready, as though she was just barely holding herself back from attacking. But there was nothing they could do, not without risking Sakura's life, they had no idea Shinji had told her not to kill.

"I see I've arrived just in time."

* * *

The words cut through the air like a knife through warm butter, everyone, even Rider turning to see the arrival.

Shinji walked into the clearing; seemingly untouched by the bushes and scrub he had been forced to walk through to get here, skin unscratched, blue hair perfect. He had indeed arrived at the most opportune moment; he could deflect Rin's and Shiro's hatred, save his sister and Rider all at the same time. It was all up to his acting skills now.

"I would like to apologise to you Rin, and you too Shiro, and both your Servants." He said humbly, lowering his chin just a fraction. "This affair here has all been one just misunderstanding, I naturally never meant to hurt my sister, or even see her involved in this in the first place." He continued when no one made a move towards him.

Saber flew forward at this though, standing before him and putting what he could only assume was a weapon at his throat, dust forming the rough outline of something vaguely resembling a sword. "A life for a life, your Master for Sakura!" Saber shouted looking up at Rider, who stiffened at the threat to Shinji, glancing between Sakura and Shinji uncertainly, clearly conflicted.

"Saber!" Shiro shouted gesturing for her to lower it, but she stared at him defiantly, if anything pressing the sword closer. Shinji was trembling now, he was no fighter, and he was only barely able to conceal his fear from the others, just barely.

"Let me make amends, Rider release Sakura." Shinji commanded his voice wobbling slightly in a voice of otherwise complete confidence. With a nod Rider jumped to the ground and released Sakura, staring at him from behind her blood stained hair and visor. This was the big gamble, he had essentially no bargaining power now save stopping Rider from attacking, which would mean little with Saber around.

"I apologise, I never meant any of this to happen." Shinji pledged putting a hand over his heart, slowly, so that Saber did not run him through thinking him trying to defend himself. Taking a step back he gave a bow, short but serviceable, soft brown coat crinkling. Saber looked ready to attack him anyway, but with a frustrated look at Shiro lowered her weapon and went to stand alongside him, alternatively staring at Rider and Shinji with distaste. Shinji smiled, it didn't matter what she thought, only Shiro.

"Shiro are you sure you want to do this? He's already shown he can't be trusted to stick to his word." Rin warned, walking over to stand beside him, she too looking at Shinji with contempt, those beautiful blue eyes of her's flashing dangerously. It was just the two of them along with Saber and Sakura, Archer having returned to his spirit form to recover. Rider stalking the ground like a dangerous animal moved to stand behind him, tense and ready to defend him at a moment's notice.

"I believe you Shinji." Shiro said softly, giving him a small smile. Shinji smiled back, one which hid all the vile thoughts in his head. Yes he would take great pleasure in killing Shiro, knowing he had let him live and was the cause of all his own sufferings. Nodding politely he turned from them, walking back the way he had come, Rider quickly following him, walking backwards as if she suspected a sneak attack.

He let out an audible sigh when they were out of sight, running his hand through his hair worriedly. He had made it out in one piece, and his sister and Rider too. Best of all Shiro trusted him again, maybe not as much as before, but eluding any further conflict almost certainly.

"Is what you said back there true, are you really planning to leave them be?" Rider asked walking beside him, sticking to him like his own shadow.

Shinji just smiled. "Of course not." He replied, laughing smugly as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Don't tell me how I know, but I really think you're going to regret letting that creep live." Rin foretold shaking her head with disdain.

"I've known Shinji for a long time; I really think he meant what he said." Shiro replied shortly, looking after Shinji eyes glazed. "But it doesn't matter anyway. You alright Sakura?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said softly rubbing her sides. Rin as if recalling Sakura's presence suddenly decided she needed to leave, and with a quick wave was gone before either of them could say a word. Archer too was now of course gone, leaving just Saber, Shiro and Sakura.

"Sakura, things have likely been very confusing for you today, me and Shiro must explain things to you, but whatever happens you cannot breathe a word of this." Saber said moving closer and grasping her by the hand, looking her right in the eyes.

She shied away from her grip and look, as if she had been burnt by both. "There is no need to explain anything; I know…I have always known." She admitted head hung.

"How?" Shiro questioned confused, Shinji had said he had not wanted her involved. Why then tell her?

"I…worked it out myself." She lied turning to look into the forest, known to none but her that her line of sight was locked directly on Rider. "I'm sorry you had to go to so much trouble for my sake." Saying this she began to walk away.

"Sakura, perhaps you want to come to my place for dinner tonight? I'll cook." Shiro offered with a small smile, brown eyes sincere.

She stopped and turned around, and suddenly her eyes lit up "Not tonight Shiro, but I'll be there tomorrow." She promised giving him a smile. With a nod she turned and walked away, gait slow but already the girl looked to have gained a skip in her step.

"Shiro, getting involved with her right now will only bring additional complications and no benefits." Saber criticized, the last sunlight fading beyond the horizon and the dark opal night taking its place, the moonlight already sparkling magically on her hair.

"What are you talking about? I don't feel that way about Sakura!" Shiro responded his voice rising in his defence. The truth was his thoughts had not been far from that train of thought, damn Saber; every miniscule expression to her was an open book which divulged all your secrets.

She did not answer at first, turning away and proceeding to the end of the clearing which had been just a battleground a moment earlier. "You may think your thoughts your own Master, but you should know by now that I can often feel strong emotions of yours, infatuation with someone is one of them." Shiro's fingers were still twitching when they got home. And Saber talked about trust!

* * *

The sphere in Caster's hands collapsed as she cut off the flow of mana, the vision which had shown her what had transpired in the forest fading into the darkness. Without the reflected light the room was pitch black, not even moonlight penetrating her lair. She gave a small shrug at what she had just witnessed; one which most people would say was impossible to see with the naked eye, but Assassin had no ordinary eyes.

"Did the two destroy each other as planned Master?" Assassin questioned from the other side of the room, long flowing hair hunched against his face in the windless hole which was Ryudōji temple. He was bored, apart from his little skirmish with Saber no one else had challenged him at the gate, and Caster refused to give him any other duty. He could not even hunt animals anymore; all natural life seemed to have fled the area of late.

"No, but the seeds for such a conflict have been planted. Shinji used the artefact just as I thought he would. Fool, what would be the odds of a artefact which works for non-magic users turning up in his house just when it gives birth to a Master which has no magic circuit?" she gloated, smiling in Assassin's direction. The planting of the artefact would eventually end in the death of one or both Servants and either was a gain to her. That last attack had been too close, she would not risk another.

"Archer too is weakened, and that will prompt action from Illyasviel and Berserker soon as well. That clueless girl will figure out something is wrong sooner or later when her little scouting missions into the city continue to go unopposed." Caster prophesised stepping down from the dais, wrapping her cloak around herself. "One by one we lure our foes onto the board and knock them down; in the end we might not even need to forcefully summon the Holy Grail."

"But abused pawns are often the first to turn on their player when discovered." Assassin cautioned "Luring your foes onto the board in the first place is a dangerous game."

"Trust me" she reassured Assassin, putting her hand out to touch him on the shoulder "It is all about trust."


End file.
